bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ILikeLyke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akira page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 04:21, February 7, 2010 Thank you! :P ILikeLyke (talk) 04:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Team Go here to start editing the team page and make a User Page and Brawl and stuff Please! :) http://bakuganteams.wikia.com/ Wait to see what marucho's Gear is. They should make more Pack thingys and you can get his Gear. join If you would like to be part of a BD team and aren't, please consider Attribute United. If you would like to be part of the team, leave a message on Darkus Rayne's talk, and if not, leave one on mine. Either way, thank you. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 22:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, i can wait for a long time. In fact, it is literally my last name. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 01:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, Since we got a new member the other day (in our town), That (Aquos) is the only thing left open. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 00:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Then the only thing left to do is for me to tell our leader you want in. I have his phone number (we are real friends) So it shouldn't take long. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 00:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Darkus Rayne. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 00:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, how would you remember this since I deleted my entire page? Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 11:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm some-what proud of our new member. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 21:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You. I IZN'T PROUD NO MO. XD A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 01:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the team i am certain you will be a great edition why. IT'S ADDITION RAYNE. A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 15:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Canada Are you canadien? Drago99 All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 04:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh my friend was born in the u.s lives in canada and visits th u.s once in a while. Drago99 All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 00:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi I go on this wiki most of the time along with the fanon Request 2 Sorry if I am being a bother but I have a request for Sigma Drago MK2. It is Sigma Drago with muscles,mechanical wings,Resemblance to anime version of Helix Dragonoid,and a crystal on its chest containing silent core energy Request Can you please make me a Bakugan Form of flare dragaon. Thanks if you can! If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! (talk) 17:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Request Can you please make me a Bakugan Form of flare dragaon. Thanks if you can! If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! (talk) 17:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC)